


the fear

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, FFB 2017
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: Piper bermimpi lagi tentang peringatan itu: tentang dirinya yang berbeda. { untuk Festival Fandom Barat }





	the fear

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, Loka Divergent © Veronica Roth, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
> [AU, untuk Festival Fandom Barat © yucc]

_“Halo. Siapa dirimu? Kau bukan cuma **kau**.”_

Kereta direm mendadak, Piper nyaris terjerembap, dan secara refleks ia memegang cincin-cincin yang bergemerincing di atas kepalanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya, ia begitu terkejut seakan tepukan itu adalah untuk membunuhnya.

“Jangan kaget begitu. Ini,” sebuah karet pengikat rambut diberikan, “milikmu. Jatuh barusan.”

Piper mengambilnya dari tangan Jason dengan jari-jari yang berkeringat dingin. Ia mengikat kembali rambutnya dengan cepat, tidak ingin tangannya yang gemetaran terlihat oleh Jason.

“Kau tampak pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?”

Piper mengangguk cepat. Seorang Dauntless, ketakutan? Lelucon terbesar. Setidaknya, jika ada yang tahu. Namun semuanya sibuk dengan pembicaraan dan urusan mereka masing-masing. Biarlah dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Biarlah dia yang menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Jason menggenggam tangan Piper yang gemetaran, Perempuan itu mulai baik-baik saja. Biar saja Jason mengetahui, karena dia _Jason_. Jason berhak tahu. Yang lain, tidak. Maka Piper pun menegakkan kepalanya lagi, dia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Setelah terowongan dilewati, cahaya mulai mengisi gerbong lagi. Piper melepaskan tangan Jason dan pegangannya pada cincin kereta. Ia menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya, berjalan di depan Jason untuk menuju pintu. Ia menengok, membiarkan angin yang membawa bau karat, asam, dan apak dari gedung-gedung tua yang tersiram air hujan semalaman menerpa wajahnya. Dia memperlihatkan bagi dunia dia baik-baik saja. Dialah Nona McLean, Dauntless, yang berbahaya.

(Seharusnya.)

(Di mata Jason, ada yang berbeda.)

* * *

Piper melompat, dan itu yang terakhir.

Sekarang dia berada di kamar, ruangan besar yang seperti ruang bawah tanah itu memberikan bau belerang yang hangat. Piper menyingkap kain tipis yang menutupi kakinya, lalu ia berdiri. Napasnya tidak kunjung menjadi teratur. Kegelapan rasanya membuat semuanya tambah parah, padahal sebelumnya ia suka sekali itu, paling tidak membantunya untuk menjadi tenang dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki ketika keluar. Sepatu botnya ditenteng hingga ia merasa cukup jauh dari jangkauan dengar siapapun di kamar.

Pukul satu malam di bagian luar markas Dauntless menjadi ladang yang sangat baik untuk nyalimu. Seseorang bisa saja mengacungkan senjata di kejauhan dan kau tidak melihatnya. Piper menuju sebuah gedung tua yang tinggal separuh, yang cuma memiliki lampu redup di balik beberapa jendelanya yang sebagian besarnya hampir-hampir tak lagi berkaca. Dengan berpijak pada sebuah patahan besi bekas langit-langit yang tergeletak di bawah jendela, Piper menaiki jendela yang terendah.

Kemudian, bertolak dari bingkai jendela tujuan pertamanya, Piper terus naik ke jendela lainnya dengan berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa ia raih di dinding. Patahan besi, besi kerangka yang mencuat. Tangannya berdarah ketika meraih jendela di atasnya, kacanya tak luruh seluruhnya.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela tersebut. Ruangan itu tak lagi berbentuk. Piper menemukan jalan menuju balkon yang setengah runtuh. Sebagian kota yang rusak masih bisa dilihat, dengan cahaya seadanya dari beberapa titik, dan ruang-ruang terbuka tanpa atap yang tidak terlalu bersejarah.

Ia menghirup udara sekuat mungkin.

Mimpi-mimpi itu mengganggunya kembali. Semua terus bermunculan, semakin banyak dari hari ke hari setelah simulasi beberapa hari yang lalu. Seolah dia memiliki dirinya yang lain, yang mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam rangkaian peristiwa yang tidak saling berhubungan, tetapi menantang, di dalam mimpi-mimpinya yang seharusnya kosong.

Ekspresi senior yang menemaninya simulasi tempo hari juga tidak membantu. Dia memperlihatkan raut yang penuh tanya, tetapi juga curiga, kemudian menutupi semuanya dan berkata pada Piper bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

“Tinggalkan aku sendiri.” Namun, Piper membiarkan saja derap kaki itu mendekat.

“Kautahu, kita sama keras kepalanya,” Jason keluar dari kegelapan, menyusul ke balkon. Dengan tenang kemudian dia duduk di birai.

“Seharusnya kau tidak terbangun.”

“Bagaimana kalau aku terbangun lebih dahulu?”

Piper merasa bodoh karena dia tidak mengecek tempat tidur Jason terlebih dahulu sebelum melarikan diri.

“Aku berada di luar. Aku tidak ingin tidur.”

“Sesuatu mengganggumu?”

Jason menoleh kepada kota yang tetap tenang, meskipun angin menjadi kencang tanpa sebab yang berarti. “Tidak ada. Hanya siklus tertentu saat pikiranku menolak tidur.”

Piper merenung sejenak; ia masih perlu tahu beberapa hal dari kehidupan lama Jason di Candor, rupanya. Atau, mungkin, masa-masa di antara keduanya. Dia, sebagai orang yang berada di Dauntless sejak ia membuka matanya untuk pertama kali, memang belum bisa memahami kehidupan orang-orang yang berpindah faksi. Tentang melepaskan ikatan keluarga dan pergantian cara hidup. Namun, Jason masih lebih beruntung. Ia mengkhianati Candor demi Dauntless bersama kakaknya, setidaknya ada yang masih tersisa. Semua tentang Jason jadi semakin menarik untuk diketahui.

Jason buka suara lagi, “Kau ketakutan.”

Piper melirik tajam.

“Hanya kau dan aku di sini.”

Piper menahan udara di paru-parunya. “Aku merasa ada diriku yang lain, yang tumbuh di dalam.”

“Kepribadian lain?”

Piper menatap mata Jason yang masih tetap bercahaya terang, seperti langit dari sebuah benua yang damai, meski dikurung kegelapan. Piper pun menggeleng. “Bukan ‘lain’. Sama, tetapi punya sifat yang lain. Bermacam-macam. Aku merasa bisa melakukan apapun.”

“Seperti?”

Piper merunut semuanya dalam sekian detik, lalu menceritakannya pelan-pelan. “Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semua, tetapi, intinya, tiba-tiba saja aku berada di dalam sebuah kurungan, terbuat dari semen dan beton yang kokoh. Tanaman dan sulur-sulur aneh bermunculan dari atas dan bawah, lalu menjeratku. Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa menaklukkannya jika aku membuat sebuah kode morse di tembok di hadapanku. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan, aku mengulurkan tangan, membuat kode, lalu dinding-dinding itu pecah. Aku berada di dalam air. Aku menyedotnya ke paru-paruku, lalu airnya surut begitu saja. Kemudian aku berada di atas gedung tinggi, dengan senjata di tanganku. Senjata itu lantas berada di pelipisku, ditodongkan oleh _aku_ yang lain.

Aku menendang, hanya untuk ditendang kembali, jatuh, dan berada di kehampaan sesaat. Aku berlari, nyaris jatuh dari tebing. Aku tidak punya apapun di belakang, lalu kuputuskan untuk melompat. Aku berada di atas gedung. Aku melompat lagi, lalu tersangkut di antara jaring-jaring. Lalu, aku melompat lagi, dan selesailah semuanya.”

Mata Jason membeliak sebentar, kemudian ia menjadi tenang kembali.

“Kautahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghafalkan kode kuno itu.”

“Bukan hanya satu sifat yang mendominasi,” Jason mendongak. “Lalu, kau bisa menaklukkan semuanya. Mimpi itu kedengaran seperti simulasi.”

“Kita tahu itu,” Piper kemudian menaikkan satu kaki di birai, “oleh karena itu, kita harus pulang.”

Piper melompat, Jason melakukannya pula.

* * *

 

Piper sengaja mengambil jalan berbeda sepulangnya dari agenda makan malam. Akan ada latihan untuk senjata baru besok pagi, sehingga tidak satu pun yang berupaya untuk melakukan permainan di luar. Semuanya langsung menuju kamar, memanfaatkan satu jam untuk bercengkerama sebelum tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dia menemukan lorong yang sempit di utara. Piper memasukinya dengan merangkak, untuk kemudian menemukan sebuah ruang terbuka yang dikelilingi tiga gedung tinggi, semuanya masih utuh. Ruang terbuka itu punya beberapa bangku yang seluruhnya telah ditutupi tumbuhan liar. Piper berhenti sebentar untuk menengok.

Piper menyeringai.

“Kau memang pembangkang.”

Jason muncul dari lorong sempit. “Kita berdua memang begitu.”

Piper memasuki gedung yang berada di tengah-tengah. Dengan berlari, dia merasakan ketakutan langsung melebur, berganti menjadi semangat yang luar biasa, yang mendorongnya tetap mampu untuk mendaki ratusan anak tangga hingga mencapai puncak tertinggi gedung itu. Barangkali lantai sembilan belas. Jason tertinggal lima menit di belakangnya.

Di puncak, Piper bisa melihat kota dengan lebih leluasa. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari deretan gedung-gedung yang mati dan bekas taman bermain raksasa yang tak lagi punya nyawa. Bianglala yang tak lagi bercahaya, arena bekas _roller coaster_ yang patah di sana-sini dan tak lagi punya daya tarik, semuanya hanya menjadi hantu tak bergerak.

Dadanya kembang-kempis karena napas yang hampir habis, sekarang adrenalinnya menyurut, menyisakan kekhawatiran yang kembali mengambang. Jason tiba di balik punggungnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa, _hampir pasti_ , semua mimpi, rangkaian simulasi yang bisa ia hindari, _diri yang lain_ yang muncul, mengantarnya pada satu kesimpulan.

“Apa yang terjadi pada simulasi pertamamu?” Jason berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Piper merapat, menghadap Jason. Lelaki itu juga balas menghadap padanya.

“Aku menendang tembok yang mengurungku. Aku lari dari tiga singa, kemudian berbalik untuk menaklukkan mereka dengan satu pistol. Aku menembak diriku yang lain, yang muncul di belakang singa itu untuk membunuh mereka semua dengan pisau. Aku menghancurkan kaca yang mengeluarkan denging aneh yang menusuk-nusuk telinga.”

Mereka bertatapan. Lampu-lampu hanya ada di bawah, yang sampai ke atas hanyalah keremangan.

“Tentunya kita sudah pernah mendengar desas-desus itu, ‘kan?” Piper memastikan pada Jason. Jarak mereka semakin rapat.

“Dan mereka bisa saja memburumu.”

Piper mengangguk.

Kemudian ia berjinjit, membuka mulut di depan telinga Jason tepat ketika Jason juga bersiap berbisik di depan telinganya.

“Aku _Divergent_.”

“Kau _Divergent_.”

Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi, lalu, dengan insting yang sama, keduanya maju untuk sebuah kecupan yang bertahan selama beberapa lama. Piper melepaskan diri terlebih dahulu, kemudian menengok ke bawah. Samar baginya. Jason melihat gumpalan kabel yang besar, kusut dan membentuk buhul-buhul di beberapa bagian.

Ia menaiki undakan kecil pada tepi gedung sambil menggenggam tangan Piper,

dan,

mereka pun terjun.

Jaring-jaring dari kabel menjadi bantalan mereka. Jason lebih dahulu beringsut ke tepi, bagian kabel yang terjulur merendah ke sebuah gedung yang lebih rendah. Berpegangan pada baja besar yang terbungkus isolator itu, dia menyusuri jalan menuju gedung terdekat. Piper mengikutinya tak sabar.

Dari gedung itu, mereka turun dengan menyusuri dinding seperti panjat tebing. Kerangka yang rusak begitu membantu.

Lalu, mereka pulang.

Piper merasa jauh lebih lega.

* * *

Senjata baru itu cukup baik. Inovatif dan khas Erudite; presisi tetapi misterius. Harus menguasai beberapa tombol tersembunyi dan teknik-teknik tertentu agar fungsi maksimalnya bisa tercapai.

Sambil memasukkan senjata itu ke saku, Piper berjalan lebih pelan, membiarkan Jason juga yang lain meninggalkannya; berpikir,

bahwa, memangnya, apa yang harus ia takutkan?

Dia menemukan dirinya yang lain belakangan. Dia mendapati dirinya yang tak bisa dikontrol, tak bisa dihalangi, seolah yang di mimpi-mimpi itu baru pertama kali dia temui. Padahal sosok itu memang ada di dalam dirinya, tertidur sejak awal, kemudian terbangun setelah jiwa Dauntless-nya memanggil.

Mereka tidak menyukai seseorang yang _berbeda_ , begitu yang sering terdengar, kasak-kusuk di bawah tanah.

_Lalu, apa?_ Mereka pasti akan memburu. Merencanakan kematian. Namun, sebenarnya, bagaimanapun juga, api liar bernama kematian pasti akan tetap membakar pada akhirnya.

Piper berhenti melangkah saat terdengar lagnkah lain di belakang. Padahal, yang ia tahu, ia yang terakhir dari seluruh Dauntless. _Basement_ gedung ini begitu besar dan luas, dengan tembok yang padat, yang bisa dengan leluasa memberi petunjuk melalui gema atau lapangnya suasana.

Ia membalik badan dan melihat sang petugas simulator.

Tangan Piper secara refleks menuju kantong yang terikat di paha kirinya. Satu pisau berhasil dijangkaunya. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan cara si petugas menatapnya. Casey, kalau tidak salah namanya. Piper berusaha mengingat nama belakangnya, tetapi ia rasa ia memang tidak mengetahuinya sejak awal.

Casey mendekat. Piper mencengkeram gagang pisau itu.

“Akhirnya aku mengerti hasil simulasimu.”

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Piper melemparkan pisau itu, mengenai titik di atas tulang selangka Casey. Untuk berikutnya, ia melepaskan dua tembakan dengan peredam. Satu meleset karena ia sempat merasa panik, tembakan yang berikutnya mengenai mata kanan Casey.

Piper berlari, menemukan Jason yang berbalik, kemudian ia menyeret lelaki itu menuju jalan yang berbeda. Berbelok ke bagian luar _basement_ , kemudian memasuki tempat mana saja yang bisa ia capai dengan mudah. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin dahulu adalah sebuah bank, Piper memilihnya. Jason mencengkeram tangannya, mengimbangi langkahnya, kemudian, di antara derap langkah yang berisik dia bertanya,

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Dia tahu!”

Jason tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya mengikuti Piper, hingga mereka kemudian berada di tengah-tengah gedung, barangkali lantai belasan. Piper segera mendudukkan diri, bersandar pada dinding yang keropos.

“Casey, ya,” Jason berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Piper. “Aku mengira dia melakukan sesuatu padamu. Dia terkenal dengan reputasi buruk karena suka mempermainkan wanita.”

Mata Piper menajam. Ia hendak tersenyum, tetapi diurungkannya. “Baguslah. Motifku bisa tertutupi. Sedikit.”

Cahaya mulai memudar di ruangan yang hampa itu, yang hanya berisi pecahan-pecahan kaca bekas meja dan patahan kayu kerangkanya. Pada akhirnya, bayang-bayang menelan sisa-sisa senja. Ruangan itu hampir gelap hanya dalam beberapa menit. Piper berdiri, menghadap Jason.

“Kau _Divergent._ ”

“Aku berbeda.”

Bisikan itu sudah seperti ritual, dan otomatis membuat Piper merasa baik-baik saja. Kematian, permusuhan, kehancuran di depan sana, biarkan saja. Dia masih memiliki jiwa Dauntless, ia pantang mundur, ia tak bisa mengalah kalau keberaniannya masih menyala-nyala seperti api.

“Namun untuk saat ini, sepertinya semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja,” Jason mengembuskan napas yang sama leganya dengan perasaan Piper, “selama tidak ada faktor pemicu lain, kau aman.”

“Begitu menurut kita.”

Jason mengangguk. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan, kemudian kecup-kecup kecil menenangkan satu sama lain.

Lantas, lelaki itu mundur sedikit, sembari melepaskan kaos hitamnya, membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. “Aku membuat tato baru.”

Sebuah elang yang sedang mengepakkan sayap berada di dada kirinya. Piper menyusurkan jarinya di atas motif itu, yang membentang hampir selebar telapak tangannya. Tato itu sedikit kasar, tetapi Piper tersenyum karenanya.

“Elang,” tambah Jason, “keberanian, kekuasaan. Kita bisa menguasai ketakutan kita sendiri. Kita berada di langit, ketakutan kita hanya bisa merangkak di bawah.”

Piper juga melepaskan jaket _bomber_ -nya, melemparkannya begitu saja. Tato merpati di persimpangan antara leher dan bahunya terlihat samar-samar; begitu kecil dan hampir tertelan ke dalam bayang-bayang pula.

Jason tertawa kecil. “Aku masih bertanya-tanya. Perempuan pemberani sepertimu, bertato merpati kecil yang dianggap simbol cinta.”

Piper mengangkat dagunya. “Sebelumnya aku menganggapnya sebagai simbol kecintaanku pada dunia dan jalanku. Aku Dauntless sejati. Namun, belakangan ini, kuanggap bahwa aku pun harus mencintai ketakutanku, karena tanpa hal itu pun, aku tidak bisa membuat tantangan untuk diriku sendiri.”

Jason merangkul Piper, mengecup merpatinya penuh arti. Piper melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jason,

merapalkan mantra,

bahwa sebenarnya, di balik semua ketakutan—ketakutan akan kematian, kehancuran, kehampaan, berdiri sebuah keberanian dalam kegelapan. Lewati ketakutan itu, maka keberanian sejati pun didapatkan.

“Aku tidak takut.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: oh my god when was the last time i read divergent series (or, watch?)


End file.
